


Evidence

by foldedpages



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedpages/pseuds/foldedpages
Summary: Alya shows Marinette some Ladyblog footage of Chat Noir looking at Ladybug
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 57





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER short blurb I found in my old files. I'm probably not going to add to it, but it's cute, so I thought I'd share.

“Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug,” Alya announced for what Marinette thought had to be the millionth time in the past month. There was no way to convince the blogger that he was anything but in love. “I have video proof,” she said, flipping open her laptop and logging onto the Ladyblog.  


Marinette leaned her head on her friend's shoulder in order to see the screen better. She was tired because she and Chat Noir had spent the better part of the night before battling a particularly hard to catch akuma.   


This wasn't the first time Alya had shown her “proof” of Chat Noir’s affection for Ladybug. She had seen photos taken by dozens of people at different times. Someone submitted a musical compilation of footage and photos to the Ladyblog’s fan forums. The relationship even had a cute ship name, “Ladynoir.” But Marinette knew Chat better than any of the fans that blogged weird things about their romantic lives.  


There was nothing but platonic love between them. She firmly believed that Chat’s romantic attentions were just for fun, because he liked to flirt and tease and show off for the media. She barely ever looked at any of Alya’s “proof” because she already knew the truth.  


She let her eyes close as Alya started a clip of footage on the Ladyblog from the night before. Marinette already knew what happened, since she was, in fact, Ladybug. She smiled to herself, wondering if anyone ever sat Chat down and made him look at the two of them like this.

The battle last night had taken a lot out of them. The akuma called herself Knitter, and she was quite clever. Ladybug had a hard time throwing her yo-yo at someone who was protected by rows of steel-strength yarn arranged like some sort of laser security system. She and Chat got tied up in the yarn more than once. Poor Chat, too. The heat of battle was not a good time to discover that, like real cats, he was easily distracted by small rolling balls of yarn. He kept himself together pretty well, though, and after getting almost squashed by a couple of giant rolling balls of yarn, he stopped wanting to chase the smaller ones. Ladybug had to use a large pair of fabric shears to attack the yarn and get to the akuma in the villain’s knit cap.

Marinette had to hide all of her yarn in a drawer when she got home because it bothered her so much to see it all over her room. It bothered her less now that she was no longer cranky from the battle, but she wasn't planning on any yarn projects for the next week.

“Just look at the expression in his eyes when he looks at Ladybug, Marinette,” Alya said. “You can’t tell me that’s not love. Are you listening?”

Yawning, Marinette replied sleepily, “it’s not love.”

“Marinette!” Alya gasped. “First of all, actually look,” she commanded, squeezing her friend’s face in her hand and pointing it at the laptop. “And second, sometimes I think you just like to be contrary.”

Marinette blinked at the image on the screen, now uncomfortably close to her face. A clear shot of Chat’s face filled her vision, and she felt the familiar warm comfort she always felt when she looked at her partner. “Okay, I’m looking,” she said, her voice strange because her cheeks were squashed between Alya’s fingers.  


“This is how he looks at Ladybug to her face,” Alya explained. “It’s nice. Sweet, friendly, affectionate. And this,” she added, clicking to the next image, “is how he looks at her when she's not looking at him.” She let go of Marinette’s face.  


Marinette stared. “I'm sure he doesn't look at her like that all the time,” she protested.  


“Ugh! Girl, you cannot win this argument. I have a ton of shots like this from different times. I made a folder of them. Look.” Alya clicked through a series of photos of Chat Noir looking at Ladybug like she was the sun and the moon and probably the stars. When he was smiling in them, he looked like he was witnessing the sun come out after a week of rain. In some, he looked totally in awe, like she was a meteor shower or an eclipse.

“Okay, okay,” Marinette gave in. “Maybe he does love her.”

“Alright! I knew you’d get on this ship eventually!”

“I don't know if Ladybug loves him, though,” Marinette said quietly. Chat Noir was her partner and best friend, but she had always resisted his charms because she had her sights set on Adrien. If she didn't have Adrien, maybe Chat Noir would be more appealing to her, but there was also the problem of their secret identities. Which were still secret.

“Well why not? Chat is obviously cute. He’s tall, strong, helpful… I've even done a few interviews with him before, and he's really nice. Polite even. Oh, and he’s funny.”

“Why don't you date him then,” Marinette grumbled.

“No way, girl. I've got Nino, who honestly might not mind if I dated a superhero on the side, but this guy’s clearly so in love with Ladybug, he probably doesn't even see anyone else.”

_ That’s part of the problem, _ Marinette thought with a sigh. Chat loved Ladybug and would be terribly disappointed in Marinette. “What about all of his flirting?”

“I've only seen him really flirt with her, but he does joke around a lot, if that's what you mean. Anyway, girl, I've got to go. My kid sister is having a sleepover tonight, and I have to supervise.” Alya made a face as she closed her laptop and shoved it into her backpack. “See you later. Text me.”

Marinette watched her friend disappear through the trap door in her room and then climbed up onto her balcony. It was a beautiful day, but she had entirely too much to think about. Like Chat Noir’s stupid love struck face. How dare he look at her like that behind her back all the time?  


\---

Chat Noir didn't need a civilian friend to set him down and show him the videos or photos on the Ladyblog. He looked at those all on his own. He hoped one day to see Ladybug looking at him the way he looked at her, full of love and admiration. She did look at him with the kind of affection that comes from having such a close friendship for years, but that’s the best he ever got from her.

It was okay. He didn't mind. He would love her forever, even if she never returned his feelings. But it would be nicer if she did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
